In The End
by Billy-Gil
Summary: The sky grew dark as the stones crumbled to the ground, the people watched in horror as the sky opened up and rain began to fall. The ground shook as the Hokage faces smashed into the ground. This story takes place 20 years in the future.
1. Chapter 1

The sky grew dark as the stones crumbled to the ground, the people

Watched in horror as the sky opened up and rain began to fall. The ground shook as the Hokage faces smashed into the ground. Some ran into their homes to try and hide or to protect their young children.

"Daddy!" One little girl's voice was above the others. The small girl

had been shoved to the floor by people who were rushing by to save themselves, not one noticed the young girl. Her long yellow hair fell to her eyes as she got up and rushed to where she had last seen her father. She left the broken entrance of the village and dashed into the forest; she could hear the battle up ahead.

"Kasha!" A teen with white hair leaped down from one of the trees,

Grabbed the small girl and rolled on the ground as a kunai hit the ground right

where she had been. The girl with white hair threw a kunai into one of the trees; an enemy ninja fell dead to the ground.

"Nashua"¦ where is daddy?" The little girl looked round

frantically, noticing that the bodies of the brave shinobi that had been protecting the village littered the blood soaked ground all around

them. Nashua saw the small girl's confusion, "This is no place for a five year old." She took hold of her own bleeding shoulder, her face scratched up, the tips of her snow white hair was covered in blood; blood of another. Nashua gaze fell to one body in particular. The body of her father. Kasha looked to where Nashua was looking. Lying in a pool of blood was Kakashi. "Father!" Nashua yelled; leaving the small girl and running to him. She fell to her knees, blood splashing onto her. She gently picked up her father's head trying to wake him up. The sliver haired man opened his eyes, slowly looking at the young woman holding his head, her silver hair splattered with blood.

He slowly turned his head, pain shooting through his body. He could see the small blonde sitting on the ground, arms scratched up and tears running down her face. "Save her." He whispered hoarsely. He raised his trembling hand to stroke her hair one last time. "I love-" He winced and closed his eyes coughing up blood, "You." He couldn't speak any more; a small hiss slipped past his lips as his lungs expelled his final breath. "Father!" Nashua yelled as her father's hand fell to the ground; body limp. The tears fell from her cheeks. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it; the man who had trained her since she could walk was now dead. She glanced back up to look at Kasha¦ or where the girl should've

been. "Kasha!" She hissed under her breath. She gently let go of her

father's head, laying it on the ground. With one last look at her

father's bloody corpse, she left to catch up with the five year old.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Daddy!" The little girl yelled, getting closer and closer to the battle up ahead. The ground shook and a bright yellow light filled the sky, soon followed by a bright purple light. Dead ninjas littered the ground along with pools of blood. Her little feet were covered in blood that she had stepped in trying to find

her father. Her lilac, almost pink, eyes searching frantically for her

father. She tripped over a something on the ground, the tip of her hair splashing into some blood of a dead ninja near by.

A few bugs flew over top of the dead body, the man's dark glasses laying next to him cracked and broken. Her eyes grew in horror. "Uncle

Shino"

Her voice was no more then a meek whisper. She looked away from him to look what she had tripped over; a familiar large white paw. With growing trepidation, her eyes followed the paw to see what animal it belonged to. Her eyes grew wider, a small sob escaping her throat. The paw belonged to Akamaru. And slung across the dog's back was its owner.

Tears flowed from the small girl's face. The blood stained the Dog's pure white pelt in a ugly shade of brownish red. A small niggling feeling in the back of her head hissed that it wasn't just the dog's blood that tainted it. Kiba's blood.

The feral shinobi's blood also stained the canine's fur. Kasha slowly got up, her knees and hands shaking as she reached out to touch the lifeless dog. Kiba slowly lifted his head with a strained grunt. He couldn't move his body much; over forty Kunai and a Windmill Shuriken impaling his back. Akamaru's throat had been sliced along with a kunai stabbed through his mouth. Kasha stepped back as she watched Kiba

struggle to get off the dog, blood drenching his clothes. Pain shot through the young man's body as he stood up and slowly made it to Akamaru's head. He fell to his knees in front of his loyal friend's snout. Kiba put his hand atop of Akamaru's lifeless eyes, tears mixed with blood and dirt on his face.

"Akamaru" He whispered. "I couldn't protect you." It hurt him to see

this is how it had ended for his loyal loving dog, the dog that would do anything for him. In his head, he looked back on all the good things they had done together; they had done everything together, they trained, bathed, and fought together. He couldn't believe this was the end for his beloved. He had promised Akamaru and himself that he would never let something like this happen again, he failed Akamaru and he failed himself. He broke the promise he never wanted to break. His jacket lied next to him - it hadn't been

touched much, he had used it as a distraction early on in the fight. He inched over to it, wincing in pain as the pain started to overwhelm the young man. He grabbed his black jacket and slowly placed it over Akamaru's damaged head in respect to his beautiful dog.

"Uncle Kiba." Her small voice was almost lost in the air, it was weak and low. She had never seen so much blood or death. Kiba glanced up at the small blonde; he hadn't even noticed the girl was standing there. He didn't know why she was there. She was supposed to be in the village, hidden away with the ANBU ninjas assigned to keep her safe. He saw her eyes wide with pure terror. Her golden hair had blood in it.

"Come here." He rasped weakly; he knew his end was coming but he

Wouldn't go until he knew she was safe. He wouldn't fail the promise he

had made as her godfather. The little girl ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He winced in pain but didn't move the small terrified girl. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her long blonde hair trying to comfort her. While the girl cried into his neck he looked around, to his dismay he saw Shino lying in a pool of his own blood. He looked down. Everything was falling apart. He recovered from the pain of seeing Shino, realizing that he didn't see Hinata. The brief spark of hope that she was still alive was immediately snuffed out when he saw her. Lying on the ground, her lilac Byakugan eyes were

staring lifelessly at him, blood splattered on her face and her long dark hair covered in blood. A few strands clung to the sticky blood staining her pale face, her lifeless hand curled around her locket that her husband had given to her the day their daughter had been born. He didn't mean to stare at the body - he didn't want Kasha to see it,

but he didn't look away fast enough, the small girl's quick eyes followed his gaze. "No! Don't look!" He gasped urgently, but his words meant nothing to the little girl.

"MOMMY!!" she yelled running over to her mother and leaving Kiba. Kiba's blood was now covering the girl's clothes. She fell to her knees once again in front of the woman's dead body. She placed her small hands on the woman's face and instantly recoiled. The woman's body was cold. Kiba made

his way over to the girl, using the last dregs of energy he had left. He pulled out the Shuriken and dropped it to the ground, the part that had been inside Kiba covered in blood. Kasha placed her head on her mother's chest and cried. Kiba knelt down beside the little girl, picking up Hinata's hand and the locket in it. He moved her hand to his cheek and held it there. He had lost every one on his team. They were all dead except for him. He placed her hand back on the ground, sighing at the muffled cries of Kasha. He moved her from her mother's chest and hugged her tightly, trying to get her away from the sight over her mother's body and offer some semblance of comfort. "Daddy! I want Daddy!" She wailed; pulling away from Kiba and standing up to run to where her father was fighting up ahead. As she got to where Akamaru's corpse was, a dark figure landed in front of her. "We've been

looking for you," The man purred.

"Kasha!" Kiba yelled as the ninja leaned down to grab the young girl. He stood up and ran to her, punching the ninja to the ground. His breath was rapid and shallow; the pain could be seen in his eyes every time he took a breath. The enemy ninja laughed as he stood up. The punch hadn't been strong, Kiba's fatigue unable to put enough force into it. Kasha fell back, her terror growing. "We will get her!" The ninja roared as he made a move towards Kiba, throwing another Shuriken at the feral shinobi. He wasn't fast enough to dodge this one as it hit him square in the stomach. Blood spurted down his leg once again as he fell to his knees, a new pool of blood forming on the ground under him. Kasha watched as the ninja went to hit him again, but he was stopped as a kunai hit the ninja in the hand. He screamed in pain as his blood

dripped to the ground, the enemy nin looked to where the weapon had come from as did Kiba. In the tree above them Nashua was standing in tears, her silver hair just as her father's. She jumped down from the branch and landed in front of Kiba. "I can take it from here, Kiba.' She growled as she threw more kunai at the ninja, soon defeating the weaker ninja. Kiba smiled as the ninja fell to the ground dead. "I take it back." He laughed weakly with a wince. "What I said before, I take it back." He slumped to his side, still laughing.

"Sensei!" She cried in alarm. Running over to him, she took off her glove and put her hand over his wound. Bringing chakra to her hands she carefully healed him the best as she could. Once she was done he opened his eyes then closed them again, his life wasn't in danger right now but he had run out of charka. She carefully pulled his arm over her shoulder and helped him up. He was barely conscious. She looked up to see Kasha but the little girl had run off again.

Kasha ran as fast as she could; now she could hear the fighting up ahead as she came to the clearing that the fight was at. She saw her father slowly falling to the ground as his giant toad disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As his body hit the ground she glanced over at his opponent. Sasuke Uchiha. "Daddy!" She yelled, running to her father's body. But before she could get there she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked up to see Nashua and Kiba's limp body. "We have to get you some where safe," She said to the young girl. She watched, as the Hokage slowly looked to them, his blonde hair marred by blood from a severe gash. She watched as he weakly mouthed "Go" and formed hand signs. Nashua recognized hand signs immediately. "Lord Hokage! NO!" She shouted. He was using a forbidden jutsu he had created himself; a jutsu that would end him. He would die just as the Hokage had before him. She knew she had to get Kiba and Nashua out of here before it was too late. She formed a few hand signs and the three disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The Hokage smiled as Sasuke walked over to finish him off. "What are you smiling at Lord Hokage?" Sasuke drawled tauntingly.

"Because this is the end for you!" The Hokage retorted sardonically, forming the last hand sign. Everything ended with this; all the years of training was all for this. "There was a time when I thought you would come back to us, but now I'm just happy I'm the person that will end you." With one last breath he finished his jutsu causing a bright light, everything within fifty feet swallowed up by the blinding radiance. Nothing was left in the light's wake. The trees were gone. Sasuke was gone. The only thing left was a crater in the ground and the Hokage.

Nashua reappeared next to her dead father in the forest, tears stinging her eyes as she saw the light and knew the Hokage was gone. But at least the village was safe. After a few hours she had placed Kiba and Kasha in an abandon shack far outside the village. She made her way to the village to see if anything was safe but when she got back to the village she saw dead bodies every where. She saw that

the village had been taken over by the Uchiha hair. The people that tried to fight were killed instantly; the others just stood back and watched. Almost all the shinobi of the village hidden in the Leaves were dead. She quickly made her way back to the shack without being spotted. "Nashua." She paused at hearing her name being called. She looked to where to voice had come from, leaning against a tree holding her side was Ino, and on the ground next to her was the Hokage's weak body. Her long blonde hair splattered with dried blood.

Nashua ran over to her. "Sensei!" Nashua took hold of her arm and slowly brought her and the Hokage back to the shack and laid her hair next to Kiba and the small beaten up cot.

She put the Hokage on a small couch. Then she slowly turned to look at Kasha who was sitting alone in a corner. She made her way over to the little girl and placed her hand on her head. "It will be ok." She lied; she truthfully didn't believe her own words. She heard a grunt from over by the bed, slowly looking up to see Kiba struggling to sit up.

He cracked one eye open. "Why!?" He snarled angrily.

Nashua looked at him"What?" She asked, bewildered.

"Why would you save me!?"

"Because you were still well enough to go on."

Kiba looked down tears in his eyes. "Akamaru" He whispered inaudibly.

He looked back up at Nashua. "You shouldn't have-" But his attention turned to the little girl. He saw the same look he had seen before. The look of fear and loneliness. He stood up and walked over to the small girl and placed his hand on her shoulder, disguising the hurt in his eyes. "You will be fine"¦ you are the Hokage's daughter." He said with a smile and looked over at the Hokage; Kasha was still stuck in her own world of terror to see her father. As Kiba stood and went over to the bed to check on Ino, he looked back at Nashua.

"She'll be fine." Nashua walked over to heal Ino. He walked over to the Hokage, and smiled. "I knew you would make a great Hokage."

The Hokage gave a pained chuckle. "As I recall, you thought I was an

idiot."

"I still do." Kiba joked. The Hokage coughed up blood and tears

came to Kiba's eyes.

The Hokage smiled. "I still think you're a jerk." Kiba attempted a smile as the tears built up in his eyes. Kiba didn't want to lose another friend. Every one was now gone.

"Goodbye Kiba."

Kiba slowly nodded. He knew there was nothing he could do to save the

Beloved Hokage. "Take care of Akamaru for me, ok?" The Hokage winced in pain. "Goodbye old friend." His hand fell limp from the side of the couch. Kiba slowly reached up to close the Hokage's eyes "Goodbye Naruto." He slowly looked to Kasha; the small girl had passed out from so much running and crying.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was no more. The Hokage was no more. His friends were gone. And Akamaru was gone. His life was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Did you capture her?"

"No My lord."

"Then do before I kill you."

"Yes Lord Uchiha."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiba sat in a small chair and watched as Kasha played by her self, although she couldn't bring a smile to her face. After everything she had just seen, Kiba wondered if she would ever smile again. He reached his hand in his pocket and felt Hinata's locket; he knew he should give it to Kasha, but not yet. He would wait for a better time. After Nashua had found out the leaf village had been taken over they left, they went far away to keep Kasha safe. They found a nice spot weeks away from the village, and soon they had a small house built to keep them safe.

"Uncle Kiba…" He heard a small voice from in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Daddy?" She asked, confused.

Kiba sighed. To tell the truth, he really didn't know what happened to Naruto.

------Flash Back--------------

_Kiba placed his hands over the Hokage's eyes and closed them. He couldn't believe this is how it ended for Naruto._

"I'm going to be Hokage!"

_His voice was like a parasite, remembering his feelings towards Naruto at first… He hated him, thought he was just a weak loser who didn't know anything at all. Now… now Kiba wished he could take back all the bad things he had said to Naruto. He sighed and stood up; walking over to Kasha he picked her up gently and put her on the bed beside Ino. _

_He looked at the little girl; she was a perfect cross of Naruto and Hinata. Her hair was just as bright as Naruto's her eyes were just like Hinata's; she had Naruto's love for Ramen and his ability to never give up. _

_His eyes grew in size when he looked back over at the Hokage on the couch, his body was engulfed in flames, he quickly went over to the body but the flames were to hot. He couldn't get close. " Nashua !" He yelled. The young woman came running inside. _

"_Kiba we have to go! NOW!" She yelled at him, going over to the bed and picking up Kasha. "Get Ino!" She ordered, looking at the still unconscious blonde woman. Kiba listened without arguing. He quickly picked up Ino and with one last look at his friend's dead body, ran out the door leaving Naruto's body in the flames._

'I'm sorry…'

_Kasha watched in horror as Nashua carried her out the door. The little girl stretched her hand out and screamed for her father, but no reply came from him._

--------End of Flashback--------------------

"He moved on to a better place." A voice came from the door. Kiba looked up to see Ino standing in the door way. It had been two months since the horrible day when all was lost. Ino had recovered nicely. She walked over and put her hand on Kiba's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. She knew how he felt. Lost, betrayed and alone. She wanted to help him but didn't know how.

"Really? How do you know?" Kasha asked, her face still not changing from the sad one she always wore since that day.

Ino smiled and squatted down so she was Kasha's height. "Because your father died to save us… he will be treated like a hero." She said with a sweet smile, tilting her head to the side. "Where ever he is going I'm sure there will be lots of Ramen." She chuckled wryly.

Kasha's face twitched into a smile. Kiba couldn't believe that Ino was able to get her to smile, he was happy for her but it still pained him to see Ino acting like nothing had happened. She acted like everything was fine, that no one had died. She acted as if she hadn't lost any one at all.

Kasha walked around Ino and went into the house to see what Nashua was doing. "Kiba, what's wrong?"

Kiba slowly looked at her. "What is wrong with me?" he asked angrily, slamming his fist on the side of the chair. Ino frowned and put her hand on his shoulder once again. Kiba stood up roughly causing Ino's hand to fall back to her side. He couldn't believe that she acted as if she didn't lose any one at all; every time he closed his eyes he saw Akamaru, then when he opened them Akamaru was gone. "How can you act like this?"

"Act like what?" She pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"You act like nothing has happened!" He growled and turned his back to her. "Kiba-" But he cut her off. "You make me sick, acting like everything is alright… we lost every one, Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Akamaru, and the village…" He paused as a tear fell down his cheek and hit the ground; he turned his head so she could only see part of his face. "You don't even care." Ino took a step forward and turned him around. "Kiba-" But he cut her off again. "You just don't care do you, you lost your friends, your family, every one and you don't care at all… for God's sake, Ino, you lost your Son!" Ino took a step closer to Kiba but before she could say anything he pushed her back, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. "You make me sick!" He snarled as he walked away, leaving Ino sitting on the ground.

Kiba walked into the forest. He knew he shouldn't go to far just in case something happened back at the house. He looked up at the trees. He could see the sky line; birds, clouds, the only thing he didn't see was what he wanted… Akamaru. Kiba slowly made his way over to a tree and leaned against it. He put his hands over his face and slowly sunk to the ground, his knees almost touching his chest. He rested his arms on the top of his knees and sighed. He knew if he only had Akamaru, he would be happy. If only Akamaru was there, then he would be able to cope with all of the losses so much easier. "Yip! Yip!" Kiba's head shot up. "Akamaru!" He whispered hoarsely, springing up and running towards the noise. When he got to the noise he saw a white fur body lying in the dimming sunlight.

Ino slowly stood up from where Kiba had pushed her; she gripped her arms and slowly walked to the small room she shared with Kiba. She made her way over to her bed and gently sat down leaning against the wall. She wrapped her arms round her knees and rested her head atop them. Her blonde hair fell across her back and face. She glanced around the room; it was a bleak and dark room, two small cots with tatty blankets atop of them. Each bed was on either side of the room, the only difference in the side of the rooms was that Ino's side had a small table next to the bed which held a small vase holding two white flowers.

--- FLASHBACK-----

"_Come on, Shikamaru please! Tell me where we are going!" Ino whined. She had a blindfold on so she couldn't even see where he was taking her. _

"_Stop being so troublesome." He smiled carefully, taking her by the hand and leading her, making sure she didn't trip over anything. _

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Quiet and you will see." _

_After a few more steps Ino heard soft music playing; then she felt the blindfold taken off her face. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she looked around. She saw candles alight on a small table with a white table cloth draped upon it. Every thing was beautiful. Then she realized Shikamaru had disappeared._

"_Here." She jumped as he reappeared in front of her with two white lilies. She smiled as he handed them to her, then he walked behind her putting his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "From now on, I will always give you two white flowers forever to prove how much I love__you_."

-----END FLASHBACK-----

She looked over at the flowers, tears forming in her eyes. The one thing that Shikamaru had told her that she loved, was about those flowers.

----FLASHBACK-----

"_Ino! Get Riy out of here!" Shikamaru yelled to her as the door got broken down._

"_I can't leave you!" She screamed, holding the year old baby tightly._

"_GO!!!" He roared as he trapped the ninja that where invading their home._

_She did as she was told and ran out of the house with the baby. She would stay and fight but she had to find a safe place for the baby first. She gasped as she made her way to the back door. Shikamaru's parents were both dead, covered in blood. She made her way around them as she heard some one coming up behind her. She looked behind her and made a hand seal at the two ninja's following her; forcing one ninja to attack the other._

_As she made her way to her safe point she realized it was a trap. One hundred kunai were shot at her and she was too slow. She was hit in the back. Then she heard the worst noise she could ever hear… her baby squeal as kunai hit him, with so much force the baby fell from her arms to the ground. She fell next to him on the ground covered in blood._

"_INO!!!" Was the last thing she heard. It was Shikamaru. _

_When she woke up, she saw the blood around her. She saw her child, she saw Shikamaru… both were covered in blood. Her child had about five kunai in him, Shikamaru had so much blood, it was almost hard to see his face, and his cloths were soaked. Ino never knew there could be so much blood._

------END OF FLASHBACK------

Ino continued to look at the flowers but then lost all the control that she had, she couldn't stop herself as her body collapsed and shook violently.

All that could be heard was sobs of the girl who had lost her friends, husband, and her child… all were gone…all were lost.


End file.
